


When Harry Met Hermione

by violet_quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, When Harry Met Sally (1989)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fifteen Minute Fic, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time we met, he didn't seem to particularly like me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry Met Hermione

"The first time we met, he didn't seem to particularly like me."

"Well, you did come off as a bit of a know-it-all."

"You can't judge first impressions, Harry."

 _"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried a few simple ones but they've all worked for me. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way; who are you?"_

 _"Harry Potter."_

 _"Really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books over the summer for background reading."_

"The second time we met, you really didn't like me."

"I did too! I liked you. It was Ron who didn't like you."

" _Did you hear that? It's Levioooosa, not leviosaaaa. Honestly, she's a nightmare. It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends."_

 _"Ron... I think she heard you."_

"The third time we met, we knocked out a troll."

"And then we became friends."

 _"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that. Though, we did save her."_

 _"We probably wouldn't have had to if we hadn't locked the thing in there with her in the first place."_

"We were friends for a long time."

"And then we fell in love!"

"We had a really beautiful wedding, too."

"Right, there was this coconut wedding cake with chocolate icing. A very _rich_ chocolate icing - on the side."

"Right, on the side."

"Because, some people don't like it on the cake because it makes it very soggy. It's very important to have it on the side."


End file.
